The Strange New Girl
by Zel1
Summary: A new girl comes to ZIM's class. Who is this new girl?


It was dark outside, though it was only 9:00 a.m. ZIM looked out the window as it started to rain. "Great," he thought, "another day of rainy doom."  
  
Ms. Bitters: We have another doomed student joining our doomed class.  
  
A girl entered the class. She had medium hair that was black. She had brown eyes and was wearing glasses. She wore baggy jeans and a purple shirt. She also had a trenchcoat on. Her hair was colored blue on both sides closets to her face, she also had a hair clip on the right side of her head.  
  
Girl: Hi, I'm Zel.  
  
Ms. Bitters: I want you to go to that desk right over there and I don't want to hear another word from you until you leave this class.  
  
As she said that she pointed at a seat in the back.  
  
She let out a long mean glare at ZIM as she walked by him.  
  
Ms. Bitters: Now, I want all of you to open your doomed textbooks to page 5,012.  
  
When the bell rang they all escaped from the class. Zel who had sat in the back left more slowly. After she left Skool she kept her pace just a few feet behind ZIM.  
  
ZIM entered his house and slammed the door shut.  
  
ZIM: GIR! GIR get over here now!  
  
GIR: But master the Scary Monkey Show is on.  
  
ZIM: That's not important right now! The strange new girl in my class seemed to have followed me home.  
  
GIR looked out the window.  
  
GIR: Aw, she probably just wants to be friends. I'm gonna go say hi to her.  
  
GIR put on his dog suit and ran out the door nearly running into Zel.  
  
GIR: Hi new person in ZIM's class! I'm GIR, whats your name?  
  
Zel blinked trying to hide the camera she had behind her back.  
  
Zel: I'm um Zel, heehee. Nice to meet you, GIR. I uh just wanted to say hi to ZIM. Uh yeah.  
  
GIR lead Zel into the house smiling happily the entire time. ZIM who was about to take off his disguise stopped.  
  
ZIM: GIR what did I tell you about inviting people into the house without telling me first?  
  
GIR: But master she only wants to be friends. That's why she followed you here, she didn't know how to get to your house and friends should know how to get to one anothers houses.  
  
ZIM looked at over at Zel and twitched. GIR knew very well that ZIM hated the word friend in general.  
  
ZIM: Um, GIR I have to go do my homework. So you see Zel out.  
  
GIR saluted, forgetting that he shouldn't do that with a human around. ZIM walked into the kitchen as GIR walked Zel out the door. Zel ran out the door and hide behind the fence in the front, making GIT thinking she'd gone home. GIR closed the door and took of his disguise.  
  
GIR: Aw, but she seemed nice.  
  
ZIM: Nice?! Nice you say?! I don't care about nice! She's probably trying to capture me!  
  
ZIM took off his disguise and grunted. All of a sudden he heard a camera beep and a light flash. Zel ran out of the yard before the lawn gnomes could get her.  
  
Zel: Hahaha! This is what I've been waiting for! Proof that there are aliens on Earth!  
  
GIR: Aw, she must really like us if she took our picture. I bet she'll get an extra special frame for it!  
  
ZIM quickly put back on his disguise. Then he ran out the door screaming.  
  
ZIM: More like an extra special envelope to send to some extra special scientist!  
  
ZIM turned the same way he'd seen Zel go.  
  
ZIM: I will not be beat by a stickbeast human girl!  
  
Dib was walking by as he heard ZIM run by screaming. He stopped when he heard him.  
  
Dib: Okay that was pretty weird. I better stay close by, never know whats gonna happen!  
  
At that Dib ran after ZIM who was running after Zel who was running home.  
  
Zel looked behind her seeing ZIM close behind. Then she noticed Dib.  
  
Zel: Hey who's that? I think I remember him from Skool.  
  
She jumped at the sound of thunder. ZIM stopped to figure out what that had been, and Dib just grinned. Zel stopped, noticing ZIM had stopped.  
  
Zel: What? Haven't you ever heard of thunder? It sometimes means rain is coming. Or didn't you know that either?  
  
Dib looked over at them in a questioning face. He knew ZIM was an alien, but he knew nothing about Zel, so this made him wonder.  
  
ZIM: Be quiet you vile stick human! Just give me the picture!  
  
Zel smirked an evil smirk.  
  
Zel: Now why would I want to do that? I know very well you want to take over Earth. Do you really think I should give this to you when I can give this to some scientist and save all mankind? Ya right!  
  
At that moment GIR flashed by and grabbed the picture.  
  
Zel: Hey give that back!  
  
GIRL But I listen to my master. If I give it back ZIM would be mad. What if he took the Scary Monkey from me?  
  
ZIM only nodded his head. GIR flew back to the house knowing ZIM didn't want him around without his disguise. ZIM grinned and his spider legs came out.  
  
ZIM: Now you will pay vile stick beast.  
  
Zel: Aren't you scared someone will see you?  
  
ZIM: Its not likely. All of the humans are busy, I locked them up in their houses. GIR just left because he'll mess everything up.  
  
It was then that Dib realized Zel had tried to get home with a picture of ZIM as an alien, and was on the verge of destroying her right now. ZIM walked up to Zel high up on his spider legs.  
  
ZIM: You. For trying to reveal my alien form to everyone will pay greatly.  
  
Dib threw a pretty big rock at ZIM, and it hit his head.  
  
ZIM: You cannot end your day without first terrorizing mine can you?!  
  
Dib: Well that was the big idea. Have you forgotten you want to take over Earth, and that I'm trying to stop you?  
  
Dib picked something from his pocket.  
  
Dib: This is a bomb that will blind you to your every last cell. But I may forget about it due that its about to rain.  
  
ZIM looked up at the sky. He was right, it would probably rain. He whispered for GIR to come get him. In a matter of 10 seconds GIR was there and gone. So was ZIM. It thundered a last time then started to rain.  
  
Dib: Oh great! My last bomb wasted because it won't work if it gets wet!  
  
After he said that he also ran home. Zel just stood there in the rain looking confused. For once someone understood her, was like her, and cared about the paranormal just like her. She stood there for another minute then ran home soaking wet. 


End file.
